


You'll Never Walk Alone

by eunthusiast



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: He spent his life at the shadow of his younger brother and now that he has the chance to change it, he won't let the chance to gain more power pass.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd debated on their ideas about the issues regarding the current state of affairs and what they should do to fix problems and what they could do to satisfy their greed for glory and prestige. Some preferred to stay quiet while noting down what the senior officials debated and others would obediently nod at what the leader of their faction had said whether they agree or not as long as they remained in the favourable side. Among this chaotic group of people sat a young man who intently listened and waited for the others to finish before he could speak his mind on the issue. He carefully looked through the appeals that were handed to him as the people below him debated on the ideas they should present to their monarch, he signed the proposition he agreed on and placed aside those he needed advice on. As the debate got more heated, one voice became more dominant and loud that the young man could not help but look up to the angered old man.

"The matter regarding the harsh punishment of those who dare speak ill about our King should not be abolished. Those who dare taint the image of the his highness should be given the most severe punishment in the land so that those who dare to speak such disrespectful things are deterred from doing so." the Chief State Councillor stated.

"But shouldn't people be free to speak their mind whether you agree or not?" the Left State Councillor retorted. The young man nodded his head in agreement which drew the attention of the crowd.

"Our nation is a free nation which means that people should be able to speak their mind without fearing for their life. Sentencing them to death for stating their opinion is a harsh punishment is it not?" the young man said in an authoritative tone. Those in the crowd refused to speak up against him, fearing that they would be punished for speaking up against the young monarch. Silence engulfed the hall while no one dares to speak until the door opened and everyone including the young monarch bowed at the newcomer while holding their breath afraid that they would make a mistake while addressing the man who held the highest position in all the land.

"The meeting is adjourned. Everyone leave." the man said in a tone that caused the majority of the people in the room to shiver.The men quickly exited the hall without turning their back against the man as the man whispered something to the eunuch beside him which caused the eunuch to leave the room in a hurry. The young man made his way down the throne as the newcomer made his way up in a way that let people know of his position and how much authority he held. The young man was forbidden from speaking as the newcomer sat on the throne and tapped his finger on the arm rest as he glared at the young man in disdain. Without receiving permission to look up, the young man remained in his position without saying anything until the door opened again and the eunuchs outside announced the entrance of four new people. At the entrance of the other four, the man's face lit up and he motioned for the second tallest one in the group to stand next to him.

"Seokjin here to greet your royal highness." the eldest of them all said while doing a full bow at the man sitting in the throne.

"Jongin here to greet your royal highness." the second eldest announced, also doing the full bow. The man gave all the men in the room a signal to face forward.

"Taehyung, do you know why I called your brothers here?" the man asked. The young man, Taehyung, just shook his head as he really did not know why his father had called his brothers in. He was not aware of anything he did wrong as the presence of his brothers could only mean one thing; he would be lectured and scolded by their father for being an incompetent son. "Why don't you recall the main topic of the discussion for today's meeting?"

"We discussed the issues regarding the sentencing of people who committed minor crimes to more serious crime." Taehyung replied quietly, scared that he will say anything to anger his father further. The King raised his eyebrow at his son and urged him to continue. "Then we discussed the punishment that should be given to those who spoke ill of the king."

"And what was your opinion on the discussion?"

"I said that people should be free to speak their mind." as soon as the words left the Taehyung's mouth, he felt something heavy hit his shoulder and a loud bang was heard as the item thrown fell on the floor. Taehyung could not do anything, he could not oppose or complain as his father had the right to be angry. His father slammed his hands on the table as he glared at Taehyung, probably hoping that his son would disappear into thin air.

"Mingyu teach your older brother what the right response would be to the discussion." the King said to the young prince stood beside him. Mingyu bowed at his father and turned all his attention to his older brother.

"As the Crown Prince of this nation you should address the fact that it is treason to talk ill of the King since he is the person chosen by the heavens to lead the people. The effort he places on ensuring that his people are protected from barbarians should be considered as an act that comes from his heart. Therefore, those who speak ill of his highness should be punished as they are not showing gratitude to the man who is the reason why they have not died a painful death." after he has finished talking, Mingyu turned back to the King who looked at him with a gaze full off pride and a proud smile. At seeing their father's reaction, Mingyu looked back at his brother and gave him a smug look before mockingly bowing his head while being aware of the fact that he would not be apprehended for his actions. The King then turned to the tallest man in the room which is a sign for him to give his opinion on the matter.

"Taehyung hyungnim should learn from what Mingyu has said. It is not right for a person to speak their mind if what they're about to say is not morally right." the tallest, Seokwoo, said while the King nodded his head in agreement.

"Next time do your job properly as the Crown Prince and the eldest among your brothers. You should show them a good example of how to rule the nation not show them how to rebel. Look at Mingyu, he's younger than you but he's more fit to be the Crown Prince and he's proven that time and time again. You? All you've ever shown me are acts of disappointment." the King said in distaste while looking at Taehyung as if he was the worst mistake he's ever made. Taehyung could do nothing but bow and as soon as the King left the room, he was left with his brothers who just looked at him as if he didn't belong to the family. He could feel all the frustration bubbling up inside him, about to burst as the gazes of his brothers became more intense. Nothing he ever does is right in his father's eyes. Every little thing he does is scrutinised and openly judged by his father. It seems like he's only the Crown Prince because he's the son of the first Queen and that if his father could change the rules, he would change it to ensure that Taehyung is stripped from his title and that the title would be given to his youngest brother Mingyu, son of the current Queen. He doesn't know why his father detests him so much, he doesn't know why his father seems to want him to disappear since he hasn't done anything worthy of this kind of treatment.

"Well aren't you gonna move? I don't want to stay here all day just because you are too busy pitying yourself." Mingyu sneered.

"Don't speak to him like that. Don't forget that he's your older brother and that you're lower in ranks than him. Show some respect." Seokjin retaliated on behalf of Taehyung.

"Who do you think you're speaking to? Why don't you follow your own advice and show me some respect if you want to talk about ranks since you're nothing but a bastard."

"Enough." Taehyung blurted out and quickly exited. He did not want to listen to his brothers argue about the pettiest things and he especially did not want his older brother to suffer from any more harsh words from Mingyu about his title. He knows how hurt Seokjin gets because Seokjin truly admires and looks up to their father so knowing that he will never be able to hold a proper place in office and serve their father is the cause of Seokjin's sadness. Mingyu is well aware of this and he uses this to hurt Seokjin whenever he defends Taehyung. Out of all his siblings Mingyu is the person who is the closest to their father and he is also considered to be a favourite since he's the one who always accompanies their father during hunting trips and he's often present in the office whenever their father has a meeting with the State Council. Therefore, Mingyu is definitely the most privileged and he could get away with almost anything, even if he disrespects his older siblings. When Seokjin and Mingyu argue, Seokwoo and Jongin mainly stay out of it unless it gets physical where they would need to intervene. As Mingyu's older brother, Seokwoo would always defend his younger brother even if he was at fault whereas Jongin would mainly stay neutral from the fights since the only parent he shares with his brothers is their father.

"Taehyung!" a woman screamed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked to find where the voice was until he saw a young woman dressed in royal robes and a young man across the court yard which instantly brought a smile on his face.

"Taeyeon noonim!" Taehyung said as he ran to where his older sister was and engulfed her in a hug. It had been a while since he's seen her and he missed her so much. She's the only person he could trust in this world and he's glad to see her when he's feeling down. He looked at the young man who came with his sister and motioned for him acknowledged his bow so that he doesn't hurt his back from bowing down for too long. "Hello Prince Consort Byun."

"How are you your highness?" Prince Consort Byun inquired with a polite smile.

"Happy now that my noonim is here. I trust that you looked after well?"

"Of course your highness."

"Enough with the formalities. My precious little brother, why do you look so down?" Taeyeon asked while poking her little brothers cheeks. Taehyung shook his head and pouted at his older sister while she pinched his cheeks. "It's Mingyu again isn't it? One day I'm going to drag him down from his high horse!" Taehyung laughed at his sister's remark while shaking his head. He knows that even though she's the oldest among the siblings, she doesn't have the same amount of power as Mingyu. But he's still grateful at the fact that his sister would not hesitate to stick up for him even if it means she would be greatly apprehended by their father. At the end of the day he only has his sister anyway so he's thankful that he has her in his life. What he's curious about is what his sister and Prince Consort Byun doing in the palace since they can only come here unless they have been summoned by their father or unless an important event is happening and as far as he's concerned, no important event is happening.

"Noonim what are you doing here?" he questioned. Taeyeon just looked at him oddly before answering him.

"Abamama didn't tell you? He asked me here to help pick a bride for you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language so please excuse the grammatical errors.  
> If there are any fanfiction similar to mine then it is purely coincidental. 
> 
> \---------
> 
> Clarifications:  
> \- Seokjin and Jongin are illegitimate children since they're the king's children from his concubines. Fourth and fifth in line to the throne. They are below Taehyung, Seokwoo and Mingyu in the hierarchy and would therefore need to show respect to them.  
> \- Taehyung is the first born son from the first Queen which means that he is automatically the heir to the throne.  
> \- Seokwoo and Mingyu are the sons of the King's second wife, the current Queen. Are second and third in line to the throne.  
> \- Taeyeon is not in the line of succession even though she's an imperial Princess. She is the King's first child and would therefore have some kind of authority in the palace.  
> \- Abamama is the term royal children use when addressing their father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spent his life at the shadow of his younger brother and now that he has the chance to change it, he won't let the chance to gain more power pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on AFF

Chatter filled the air as some women in hanboks moved around the yard carrying bottles of liquor while others entertained various gentlements in different rooms. Other women were dancing gracefully across the stage as music was played beautifully. Among these sea of beautiful ladies were two beautiful young men who stood near the entrance politely greeting the guests who came to visit the popular establishment. They bowed until their backs hurt while plastering a smile on their faces. Each time a gentleman, young or old, entered the gate they would simultaneously say 'Welcome to Crystal Snow. Enjoy you your stay sir' as it is a well known fact that the visitors are part of the minority, the ruling class since they are the only ones who could afford the expensive fees of the most popular gisaeng house in all of Joseon. Everyone knows that the most beautiful faces belong in Crystal Snow and people all around the nation would at least pay a visit at least once and leave with no regrets. The fees paid are worth the time given to each visitor since they are given the entertainment they deserve. The reputation of the establishment started with the famous Jung Soo Jung, the most beautiful gisaeng in Joseon who was also one of the co-founders of Crystal Snow alongside her equally as beautiful best friend Park Jimin. When Soo Jung disappeared, she left her legacy rooted in the name of Crystal Snow. The disappearance of Soo Jung still remains a mystery since nobody knows where she went and why she disappeared. 

"Why the long face?" a voice said. One of the young men at the entrance instantly looked up and his face brightened up straight away. 

"Jungkookie!" he exclaimed in excitement. The man, Jungkook, grinned back at the shorter male and his two front teeth became more prominent. Eye bags surrounded his eyes but the tiredness seemed to disappear as he saw the smile from the shorter. He reached out and ruffled the other male's hair and messing up his perfect topknot. The shorter pouted and glared playfully as Jungkook let out an airy laugh. "They're in the main room. They're already drinking so get in there before everything they say become incoherent."

"Thanks Jimin." Jungkook replied before turning to the other young man beside Jimin. "You better stop bowing too much Jihoonie or else you'll stop growing like your hyung." Jihoon just laughed at Jungkook's remark while Jimin reached out to slap Jungkook but it was too late since Jungkook had already started making his way to the main room. As Jungkook walked towards the main room, women stared at him and tried to get his attention but he paid them no mind as he had to get to his destination fast and by the time he reached the main room, he could hear laughter from inside. He opened the door and there were four young men who were sat around a table filled with food and bottles of liquor. As soon as the door closed, Jungkook bowed to everyone in the room but they all just rolled their eyes at him and motioned for him to sit down. 

"About time you came Jungkookie." the one in the grey hanbok said while smiling, dimples appearing in his face. 

"You definitely took your time." the one in the black hanbok added.

"Leave Jungkook alone. He was probably too busy conversing with Jimin outside." the beautiful pale one said as he gave Jungkook suggested looks. 

"Or he was probably busy drawing attention from the women outside because of his broad shoulders." the tanned one said while giving Jungkook a wink at the same time. The four in the room just laughed as Jungkook playfully glared at the other four while sitting between the one in the black hanbok and the beautiful one and putting his sword under the table. 

"We're just playing with you don't worry." the beautiful one said while giving Jungkook a kind smile.

"Thank you Dongmin. Anyways, what's the meeting for?" Jungkook inquired as he reached across the table for some food while Dongmin gave him a glass of rice wine. The other two just looked at the tanned one who pointed at himself before rolling his eyes. 

"It's been a while since we all had a meal with each other." the tanned one said as he drank another glass. 

"Yeah Kook Mingyu's right. You're always so busy. Heaven knows what you're up to." the one in Jungkook's right said.

"I've been training Gyeom. What did you expect? Plus aren't we all busy? Jaehyun you've got to study so that you could take office like your father the Right State Councillor, Gyeom you have to train like me to lead the army and Dongmin would probably be the next Minister of Justice. Don't get me started on his highness over there." Jungkook ranted as the room filled with silence. Nobody dared to speak because they know that Jungkook is not entitled to the same luxury as the rest of them. "I don't have it as easy as you all."

"Sorry Kook." Jaehyun said quietly, guilt filling him up. Yes he needs to study but at the end of the day he knows that he would already have a place in the government office even if he doesn't do as well as the rest. His father was after all the Right State Councillor, one of the highest ranked nobles in all of Joseon. Yugyeom nodded along as he patted Jungkook consolingly in his shoulder. He was also aware that life is a lot easier for him since he was the King's nephew so he would not need to work as hard as Jungkook. 

"Jungkookie we're all working hard but we're aware of the fact that you need to work twice as hard ,if not, more than us for you to reach our position. We're sorry if we offended you in some way because we know how sensitive you can be but the only one who could change that is Mingyu over there." Dongmin stated gently but firmly while gesturing to the tanned one. 

"Dongmin's right. I want to help you Kook and give you an opportunity to showcase your skill. I want you to show people that you can be skillful despite your status and I know that you're the best in the nation." Mingyu declaired.

"Are you just saying that because you mean it or are you just saying this for Wonwoo hyung?" Jungkook quizzed smugly causing the room to erupt in laughter as Mingyu turned red. The room filled with teasing taunts while Mingyu awkwardly cleared his throat as he looked away from the rest of the group. The tension within the air soon disappeared as the group went back to their normal banter, but this time teasing Mingyu. Jungkook scratched his head as he tried to remember something until he felt something in his pocket which instantly reminded him of the task that was asked of him before he left his house. He carefully took the envelope out of his pocket and cleared his throat. "Mingyu this is for you. Hyung asked me to give it to you." Jungkook said as he handed the letter over to Mingyu who eagerly opened it. The room went silent as Mingyu's usually blank fance instantly lit up and all the stress that previously covered his face instantly disappeared. The group watched as their Prince finally seemed at peace despite his face looking so red it would burst. When the group eventually calmed down, Yugyeom reached over and grabbed the letter from Wonwoo before reading some words in an over exaggerated tone. 

"My dear prince, I hope you are taking care of yourself well. Don't worry about what you asked of me, I will take care of it. My loyalty to you is as limitless as my love for you and I pray to the heavens each day that no harm would come your way. I pray for the day that you will finally be happy and at peace.  I am saddened at the fact that we would rarely meet each other, I dearly miss you. Please look after my dear brother Jungkookie, he means the world to me." 

'Ooh's' and 'aah's' filled the room as soon as the group teased their prince who buried his face in his hands. Jungkook just smiled knowing that his brother is happy despite all the pressure that he's under and knowing that their bratty prince is the cause of it still baffles him to this day. But then again, he has witnessed Mingyu following his brother around like a puppy when they were younger since Wonwoo was one of Mingyu's royal playmate considering the fact that their father is the Left State Councillor. He watched as Mingyu did everything his brother asked even if he wasn't supposed to do so because it went against royal protocol. He was a bystander to the developement of his brother and his best friend's relationship and he had more knowledge of it than anyone else. He was there when his brother was sad that Mingyu would not be there as much anymore due to his growing responsibilities and he was there when his brother started to have less time for Mingyu due to his studies. Most importantly, he was there when his brother and Mingyu were able to piece their relationship back before it crumbled. 

Mingyu reached over to grab the letter from Yugyeom's hold before he placed it over the fire, burning all the evidence of their love that wasn't supposed to exist. When the letter finally turned to dust, Mingyu turned to Jungkook and the atmosphere suddenly became serious.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I want you to showcase your skill Kook. You are easily the best swordsman in all of Joseon and I want you to work in a place that is deserving of your skill. I'm not saying this because of Wonwoo, I'm saying this because I believe in you and I believe in your skills." 

"I swore my loyalty to you the moment you looked past my status and included me in your circle. I will do anything you command your highness." Jungkook confessed much to the astonishment of the rest of the group. 

"It won't be a command Jungkook-ah. You will decide if you want to take the job or not because I want to give you a choice. I won't force you to do something you would not be happy doing."

"May I ask what the job is?"

"You will protect the second most important man of this nation. You will guard him with your life and you will not let harm come his way."

"Wait. You mean-" Jaehyun blurted out but was unexpectedly cut off by Dongmin.

"Yes, he means the Crown Prince Taehyung. He wants his older brother to be protected by the best swordsman because of his brother's unexpected choice of bride which elicited a very negative reaction within the royal court. This means that the Crown Prince's life could be in danger and Mingyu doesn't want his brother dead."

"I thought you hated him?" Yugyeom queried, confusion laced in his face. "How did you even know all of this?"

"I see Mingyu and his obnoxious brother most of the time when they accompany her majesty to visit our humble abode. During the visit I would listen to his rants and advice him in all his problems." Dongmin retorted while Mingyu tried to protest against Dongmin's snide comment regarding his older brother. 

"Anyways, think about it Kook. When hyungnim becomes King, you will be the person who would have the most say regarding security in the palace. People will answer to you and the role will be reversed. I've already talked to abamama and he told me I could recommend anyone for the job. Once you say yes, I'll tell him and he won't be able to say anything against it because he's already given his word." 

"I'll do it since you've worked hard to do this all for me your highness. I will protect your brother out of my loyalty to you and only you." 

"Thank-" Mingyu started but the door slammed open and Mingyu's personal guard Myungho came to view looking alarmed as he surveyed the room for any threats to the young prince's safety. Jungkook quickly reached for his sword, ready to protect Mingyu if ever needed. However, Mingyu raised his eyebrow questioningly as two more of his guards stood beside Myungho in a protective manner before they were pushed away by two enraged young men who barged into the room and glared at the whole group. 

"Mingyu! You were meant to be home an hour ago and abamama sent me to look for you! Do you not know what this does to my skin?! I should be sleeping right now but I had to look for your privileged backside! If abamama find out you're here he will definitely punish you." the taller one of the two furiously roared at his younger brother. Mingyu just rolled his eyes at his brother's actions and looked at Dongmin who sighed knowing that he was next.

"Lee Dongmin what did I tell you about staying out this late? The night is dangerous and you don't know what's out there! You know what I saw on the way here? I saw those thugs lounging around by the entrance! Heaven knows what would happen if they find out who you are. Heaven forbid you might be kidnapped and sold. Disgusting old men definitely wouldn't hesitate to buy you off the market-"

"Not as much as they would bid for me. I'm better." the taller obnoxiously stated. Both Lee brothers just rolled their eyes as Mingyu face palmed at his brother's antics. Yugyeom nodded in agreement whilst getting a slap from Dongmin, Jaehyun just gawked at the newcomers and Jungkook looked at the two in awe. This was the first time he's seen the Prince Seokwoo who was known for his beauty that could rival the Lee's and his unbelievably tall height. He's never seen anyone taller than Mingyu until now. This was also the first time he's ever seen Lee Taeyong, the popular 'Ice Prince' who was well known for his outstanding beauty and cold aura. People definitely weren't exaggerating when they talk about the Lee brothers and the looks of the Royal Princes. Even Jaehyun who is aloof most of the time seems to stare in wonder at one of the two. Jungkook was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp coming from beside him and only then did he notice that Dongmin was getting dragged out by his older brother who looked mad but worried at the same time and after bowing at the Princes, they disappeared from view. Mingyu sighed and stood up while dusting the non-existent dust from his hanbok. 

"I'll send you a letter." he said before finally disappearing. He was soon followed by Yugyeom and Jaehyun who told him to take care before leaving with their respective escorts. 

Jungkook sat there for heaven knows how long before Jimin and Yoongi, the one who is in charge of security in the Crystal Snow and is mostly seen near the entrance, came to let him know that it was time for them to close up. He quickly grabbed his sword before bowing at the two shorter men and left the place. He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up at having a job as important as being the personal guard of the Crown Prince. It would be close to impossible for an illegitimate child of a noble to have a high ranked job but he believed that his Prince would keep his word. He wouldn't let him down because he never has. He always keeps his words. Maybe he should just wait for Mingyu to notify him of his position. That's the best option and for now, he should just keep this a secret from his brother until he gets the confirmation. He won't disappoint his brother this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Among the vast field was an exquisite site as cherry blossoms littered the ground and beneath one of various cherry blossom tress were two equally as alluring people dressed in lavish and elegant clothing. The young man lay his head on the young woman's lap and held her hand in his chest as he casually strokes the ring on her finger. Their respective servants stood away from them giving them the privacy they deserved as they bowed their heads in the couple's direction waiting for them to address them as part of the protocol. No one dared to interrupt as the couple seemed to be enchanted in their conversation and they were too engrossed in each others presence that they failed to notice the position their servants were in. It was a bright day with no hint of rain and the couple obviously took advantage of it to spend more time with each other before duty calls them and take their time away from each other. The young man reached up and carefully took the flower petal from the young woman's hair, ring on his finger shining brightly as the sun reflected on it and gave her an affectionate smile as pink dusted her cheeks.

"The cherry blossoms are no match for your beauty." the deep and husky voice says. The voice that would usually be filled with worry is now carefree as he looked at the woman in front of him. You can tell how much the man cares for his wife with the way he looked at her as if she was his whole entire world. He looked at her like he would give everything up for her. 

"I would say the same for you your highness." she quietly replied, giving him a bashful smile. The young man was about to reply when his eunuch cleared his throat bringing his attention away from his wife. He sat up, careful not to accidentally hit his head with his wife's and faced the eunuch who bowed before looking up to the Prince. 

"Your highness, you are needed in the throne room. His majesty would like to have a word with you." the eunuch declared. The prince sighed before standing up and kissed his wife in the forehead before quickly leaving for the throne room since he would not want to be late knowing how angry his father would get. His servants walked behind him as he speed walked to the throne room and as soon as he arrived, he took his shoes off as the eunuch at the door announced his presence before the court ladies opened the door for him. As soon as he walked in, he saw his brothers stood at the end while his father sat in his seat with Mingyu stood by his side. However, he noticed that someone else was in the room. He looked at the young man, probably younger than him by a couple of years who was on his knees facing the king. The prince bowed at his father while his brothers bowed to him out of courtesy. 

"I've got an important notice for you. You are not allowed to reject this command so listen carefully." the King said in an authoritative tone. "This young man over here is Jeon Jungkook, illegitimate son of the Left State Minister. He has been recommended to me due to his outstanding skills and I have given my word to the person so this young man will serve as your personal bodyguard. We have tested him and I am beyond impressed." 

Taehyung looked at his father, surprise painted all over his face as his father would never give an important position to someone who wasn't even a legitimate son. He deemed them as people who were in the same level as the servants so for his father to appoint this young man as his bodyguard it seemed unreal. Jungkook stood up and bowed at Taehyung as soon as the King motioned for him to stand up. It was then that Taehyung as able to see a glimpse of Jungkook's face and he is indeed extremely young. But apart from that, his built physique suggests that even though he's young, he must have undergone plenty of training and the scars on the back of his hand confirmed Taehyung's suspicions that Jungkook may not have been trained by warriors who worked for the upper class and he may have been trained differently. 

"He's been assigned to protect you because of the Crown Princess." the King continued. At the mention of his wife's name, Taehyung looked at his father questioningly who looked at Mingyu who bowed at their father before speaking to the Crown Prince.

"By choosing Lady Joohyun from the Bae clan, you have given more power to the Chief State Councillor who is almost like a leech. He is the third most powerful man of this nation and you've made him even more powerful because you chose to marry his daughter."

"What does this have to do with my safety?"

"This means that as his power increases, by the time you become King you would have to seriously consider his policies. You can't ignore them even if you feel like they're wrong. If you were to fall ill and you have no sons, the regency would be given to him as the father in law of the Queen who is experienced in politics. The chances that he would try to put your life in danger is high since he is a leech." Mingyu continued. The King nodded as Taehyung does not believe this to be true. Even though they have their differences regarding their political view, his father in law is more of a father to him than the King ever was. But he could not contest his father's decision so he did nothing but nod in order to please the King. Taehyung bowed his head as his father stood up and left the room and as soon as the door closed, he glared at Mingyu.

"Why would you feed abamama those suspicions when you know full well they aren't true. The Chief State Councillor gained all his power in his own merit." 

"I did not feed him lies dear brother. You are just too blind to see it." Mingyu retorted as he made his way down. Seokwoo just sighed as he could sense another argument while Jongin and Seokjin just kept quiet. 

"Why must you always ruin my happiness?" Taehyung countered.

"Because I care for you." Mingyu replied sarcastically. 

"Lies."

"Of course it is dear brother. Nobody in this palace care enough for you, unless your dead mother's ghost is still around." Mingyu said as he chuckled under his breath. At the mention of his mother, something in Taehyung snapped and he lunged at his younger brother who did nothing but smirk at him while Seokwoo quickly moved in front of his brother, getting ready to defend him. However, before Taehyung could do any damage, Jungkook blocked his way and prevented him from moving further as he placed his sword across Taehyung's chest acting as a barrier. Seokjin and Jongin gasped at Jungkook's action that seemed to be protecting Mingyu while Seokwoo remained calm despite all the chaos. 

"Get out of my way Jungkook." Taehyung demanded while glaring at his bodyguard.

"My job is to protect you your highness. If you hurt the young prince you yourself would be in danger and I can't let that happen to you." Jungkook replied calmly. "Think about your actions before acting on them, sire. If you believe that this won't put you or your loved one in danger, then I shall let you go."

Taehyung carefully thought about Jungkook's words before relaxing. The younger is right. He may be the Crown Prince but if he hurt Mingyu, he may be punished by the King and it would not only be him who would suffer under the King's wrath, but Joohyun will as well. The Crown Prince sighed before turning around and quickly leaving the throne room with Jungkook and his servants trailing behind him. The younger doesn't seem to be clueless as he is well aware of the problems in the palace, almost as if he was informed of all of it before entering the palace which seems highly unlikely due to the fact that he is an illegitimate child. Taehyung has also observed that the while some may be curious about his relationship with his brother, Jungkook does not seem the least bit interested since he only seems to be interested in doing his job. He sighed for what seems like the thousandth time this day before asking what he has been itching to ask since Jungkook was introduced to him.

"How old are you?"

"20 your highness."

"You're Mingyu's age. If you've impressed the King I wonder why you've been assigned to me and not to Mingyu." Taehyung questioned to see whether Jungkook would try to pry. 

"You're the heir your highness." Jungkook countered much to Taehyung's disappointment. He didn't know why he was hoping for more. 

"You don't talk a lot." which Jungkook just replied with a hum. Taehyung gave up trying to talk to Jungkook and just focused on his surroundings instead. The sun was starting to set and he wonders where the Crown Princess was but then he remembered that she would be dining with the Queen. Thank the heavens that Jungkook had stopped him before he could even touch a hair on Mingyu's head because he could have put Joohyun in danger. She would be the first one to get punished because the King is aware of how much Taehyung adores her and also because he wants to decrease the power the Chief State Councillor has on the nation. The King would do so because he does not want anyone's power to exceed his. Chances are, the King would use Joohyun to hurt Taehyung who is holding the position who he believes belongs to his youngest son. 

"Thank you Jungkook-ah." Taehyung voices and motions for the bodyguard to walk beside him. 

"For what your highness?"

"For stopping me from attacking Mingyu. I would have been reprimanded terribly by the King." 

"Excuse me if I am out of line, but isn't Prince Mingyu below you? He provoked you."

"He is my father's favourite. He is untouchable and he can change the King's mind on many aspects." Taehyung explained. Jungkook just hummed, not asking anymore questions. "Sometimes I wonder why he hates me so much."

"Who?" Jungkook asked before he could stop himself. Taehyung smiled, happy that Jungkook is starting to talk more. Taehyung himself also oddly feels comfortable around Jungkook because he feels like he can touch him. 

"Mingyu." Taehyung replies sadly which caused a look of confusion to paint Jungkook's face. The first emotion he's shown. "Him and I used to be close when we were younger. Out of all my siblings, I was closest to Mingyu and Seokjin hyung but as we got older Mingyu started to become distant, then he became mean."

"Why?"

"He probably realised that father loves him the most."

"Why?"

"Because he is more like father. He is as smart and wise as the King, he is skilled in martial arts and he is good at politics."

"What about Prince Seokjin?"

"Hyung and I still talk. He is still there when I need him but he is not allowed to live in the palace. In fact, none of them are but Mingyu still stays here because of the King and Queen. Even Seokwoo has his own residence outside of the palace. I only see Seokjin hyung when I visit the ministries since he's usually in the Ministry of Rites."

"He must know the Minster of Rites then." Jungkook said quietly, not intending for Taehyung to hear. 

"You know Namjoon?" Taehyung exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yes your highness. He is aquainted with Jung Hoseok, son of the Minister of Defense."

"Hoseok hyung?! Wow." Taehyung uttered in wonder at the mention of his childhood friend. Jungkook and Hoseok must know each other because they must have been the candidates for the job to be the Crown Prince's bodyguard. He is more shocked at the fact that Namjoon and Hoseok know each other since they seem so different considering the fact that Namjoon was more interested in rituals and diplomacies whereas Hoseok is only interested in military affairs. Jungkook just stayed quiet as he surveyed their surroundings for any signs of danger as Taehyung seemed lost in his thoughts. When the eunuch had motioned for Jungkook to stop, he realised that they were already in the Crown Prince's residence so he cleared his throat to let Taehyung know that they have arrived. Taehyung was brought out of his thoughts and made his way by the steps and taking his shoes off before entering the building. He looked back at Jungkook and smiled.

"You can go on ahead Jungkook. You're dismissed." he said before entering the building with his eunuch behind him. Maybe having a new bodyguard wouldn't be so bad since Jungkook seems like a good listener. 


	4. Chapter 4

He hit the wooden figure in front of him in frustration as he thought about all the challenges he had faced in the past week. Judging stares and sharp criticisms from people within the palace as some apprehended him for his lack of knowledge in the protocol within the palace. No walking beside the Crown Prince, only speak when spoken to, don't pry, don't look the princes in the eye and don't walk out with your back facing them. People judged him for being the bodyguard when his blood is nothing but dirty. The son of his father and his mother, a servant in the household became the personal bodyguard to the future king. It was the first time that someone like him managed to hold such position within the palace and envy resonated amongst all the guards who believed they were better than him. But among the people who were willing to destroy him was someone with the most charming boxy smile and the most angelic personality who did not treat him differently just because he was a bastard. Someone other than his prince who would look past his status and focus on him as a person but his loyalty to his prince is the wall that is preventing him from getting close to the Crown Prince.

"Careful Kookie-ah." he heard a deep voice behind him. He froze before relaxing after noticing who it was behind him. He turned around only to see his brother looking at him worriedly whilst holding his book in his hand and dressed in a white hanbok indicating that he had just come back from the lessons in Sungkyunkwan. Out of courtesy, Jungkook bowed at his older brother who just dismissed his action and walked towards him instead to check for injuries. Ever since they were young, his older brother had always looked out for him despite appearing cold at first. Wonwoo was always standing up for him when their father scolded him, Wonwoo was there when he was first seriously injured and it was Wonwoo who introduced martial arts to him and taught him how to read and write. Therefore, unlike many bastard children, Jungkook was privileged in a way that he had his brother who was a blessing from the heavens. 

"I'm fine hyung." Jungkook said quietly before Wonwoo put his hand down. He looked at Jungkook disapprovingly before sighing.

"Don't over exert yourself Kookie-ah. I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I won't hyung don't worry." Jungkook reassured his hyung before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Do you worry about Gyu this much too hyung?" Jungkook teased and a proud smile appeared on his face as a red flush started to appear on his brother's face who just bowed his head to hide his embarassment. He lightly hit his brother's arm which just resulted in Jungkook laughing in amusement. 

"Ah so you were talking about me. No wonder my ear was itchy." a new voice said, sounding smug. Both brothers turned to the newcomer before bowing their head as a show of respect. Mingyu just dismissed their bow as he gave Wonwoo a loving smile while Dongmin trailed behind him looking annoyed at heaven knows what. Jungkook gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked the newcomers politely.

"I missed you." Mingyu replied instantly while watching Wonwoo fondly as a blush started to adorn his face. Wonwoo just coughed and looked away in embarassment as Dongmin rolled his eyes. "Apart from that, I came to ask Jungkook about how he's finding his new job. Are people treating you well Kook?" 

"They are your highness." Jungkook replied when the question was directed at him. Mingyu just sighed in irritation because he doesn't like it when Jungkook speaks to him with so much formality. Jungkook just smiled sheepishly. "I mean the palace was great. The Crown Prince is very talkative."

"He's always like that." Mingyu said in an affectionate tone before he realised his mistake and instantly placed his usual blank look on. "It's annoying."

"You don't have to put on that act around us Gyu." Wonwoo remarked gently. Dongmin and Jungkook nodded in agreement but Mingyu just shook his head before taking Wonwoo's hand and dragging him inside the house, not saying anything further. Mingyu is always like this, evasing at the mention of his older brother or when the mask he puts on starts to slip. Nobody knows the reason why he's like that but Jungkook has witnessed first hand how different Mingyu can be when it comes to his older brother. In front of the Crown Prince, he has a cocky and mean attitude but when talking about the Crown Prince, he always slips up and would sometimes affectionately comment about his brother. 'Him and I used to be close when we were younger' . 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dongmin questioned. Jungkook looked at him and noticed that he was already seated in the table placed in the yard. Jungkook thought hard enough and realised that the only one who could possibly answer all the questions he has is Dongmin since him and Mingyu have grown up together in a way. He walked towards Dongmin and sat beside him before asking all the questions he had been itching to ask. 

"What happened to Mingyu and the Crown Prince? He told me they used to be close when they were younger." 

"Who told you that? Mingyu?" Dongmin asked, surprise painted all over his face. 

"No. The Crown Prince did." Jungkook responded. Dongmin didn't say anything for a while so Jungkook wondered whether he was asking for something he shouldn't be asking for. He wondered if he has crossed the line but Dongmin just sighed before answering.

"Mingyu and the Crown Prince were close when they were younger. Mingyu looked up to him and thought of him as this great older brother who he truly aspired to be. He wanted to be everything the Crown Prince was. He wanted to be as outgoing, as smart, as kind and as thoughtful as his older brother but something happened and it caused him to change. The Mingyu you probably see in the palace is not the real Mingyu. He only lets his guards down when he's with Wonwoo hyung because he doesn't wholeheartedly trust anyone in this world apart from your brother." Dongmin explained. 

"But he is as kind as Taehyung. He gave me this chance-"

"He gave you a chance by taking a risk. He would take any risk if it means he could put a smile on Wonwoo's face. Everything he does is for Wonwoo and along the process, he's grown to truly care for you like a brother too. The risk he took would have lost him the King's favour but he saw your potential and abilities and decided it shouldn't be wasted."

"Why appoint me as the Crown Prince's bodyguard then?"

"Because that is the best thing he could do for you. You can't be Mingyu's bodyguard because he isn't the Crown Prince and maybe subconciously, Mingyu wants to make sure that his brother is protected by the best swordsman of Joseon. Just, don't let the Mingyu in the palace change your perception of him."

"I won't. I'm loyal to his highness even until my death. I owe him my life after everything he's done for hyung and I." Jungkook declared. Dongmin just smiled dazzlingly at him and comfortable silence took over. Jungkook wasn't the closest to Dongmin since among all of them, Dongmin was more reserved and only opened up to Mingyu. Even though it has been five years since Jungkook joined the group of friends, he only knows three things about Dongmin; he is the son of the Minister of Justice, his older brother is the famous 'Ice Prince' Lee Taeyong and he is the closest to Mingyu. He would like to ask but it seems like Dongmin would just shut him down and evade the question unless he feels like it is a necessity to answer. When Mingyu first introduced him to the group, Yugyeom was the one who tried to get close to him first because he was the most sociable out of all of them and then it was Jaehyun who would try to help him out as much as he could. It wasn't until recently that Dongmin started to warm up to him. Wonwoo explained to him that it's not because Dongmin looked down on him that he was distant, it was just his personality since Dongmin is reserved. When Wonwoo voiced his concerns to Mingyu, Mingyu took initiative and tried to make Dongmin and Jungkook closer and the former also wanted to solve the misunderstanding which had led to him trying to be there for Jungkook. A loud bang that resounded throughout the whole residence broke Jungkook away from his thoughts and he reached for his sword as an unfamiliar man appeared in front of him looking panicked. It was only when he looked closely that he realised it was Mingyu's eunuch that he put his sword down and called for the Prince who appeared almost immediately with Wonwoo behind him. The young Prince looked at the eunuch questioningly, silently ordering him to speak.

"You are needed in the palace your highness. His majesty has collapsed and the whole palace is in chaos."


End file.
